Bryndan Kern
Bryndan Kern is a Jedi agent in the Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species division of the Department of Floaters, initially partnered with Alagos, but now partnered with Logan following Alagos' marriage to Iodin. Agent Profile Appearance Kern is a human male in his late twenties. He is tall (6'2"), broad-shouldered and muscular, with plain features and green eyes. He wears his dark-blond hair long and pulled back behind his ears. When first recruited, he wore a trimmed beard typical of an Old Republic Jedi Knight, but has since shaved it off. He wears dark brown Jedi robes, modified slightly for PPC usage with a flash patch. He tries to keep his lightsaber (a green single-bladed 'saber) with him at all times, although the Strangler Fig has forbidden this for most continua, one reason why Kern tries to stick to sci-fi continua where a glowing sword is less unusual. Personality Kern is a little bit reticent and seems emotionless at first glance, both consequences of his Jedi training. After several years with the PPC, he's started to open up a bit more and is no longer so controlled emotionally, and has even lightened up enough to start appreciating some of Logan's jokes, which initially either confused or irritated him. He has a deep and abiding hatred of uncanon (not that he'd admit it, due to his Jedi past) and considers Mary Sues a strange branch of the Sith. It turns out that Yoda was correct in that hate does lead to suffering — although the suffering thus far has been only experienced by Sues. Alagos, Kern's first partner, is a Noldorin Elf. Kern was uncomfortable at first with the Elf's pride, ambition and stubbornness (all typical Noldorin traits), which seemed dangerously close to the Dark Side for a good Old Republic Jedi. After a few missions, as Kern started to lighten up, he got used to dealing with irritable and fiery Noldor and settled into PPC life. Kern gets on with Logan rather better than he does most people in HQ, and the two became good friends when Logan was partnered with Entropy, with Kern teaching Logan how to safely use a lightsaber. Memories of Logan's early lessons are still enough to make Kern reach for the Bleeprin even several years on. Now that he and Logan are partners, their friendship has changed somewhat — Kern sometimes acts as if Logan is his Padawan, and gets annoyed when Logan argues with him. Agent History Kern was a Jedi of the Old Republic, serving the Jedi order around the time of the Clone Wars. He was recruited by Aegis and Iodin in 2004 from a fanfic where he was about to be attacked by his clone troops following Order 66. Kern chose to join the PPC rather than take his chances with the clones. Soon after, he was partnered with Agent Alagos, and they became ESAS' second pair of agents. In the first years of ESAS, with only four agents in the division, Kern came to know the other agents reasonably well, although he still remained a little bit reserved with all of them. This close working of Alagos and Kern with Aegis and Iodin led to romance between Alagos and Iodin, who married in June 2008, in the aftermath of the Macrovirus Epidemic and Mary Sue Invasion. After the marriage, Alagos was repartnered with Iodin, and Kern was partnered with Logan, who had been without a permanent partner since the death of Entropy. Timeline * May 2004: Recruited to the PPC by Aegis and Iodin. Partnered with Alagos. * February 2006: Temporarily partnered with Agent Logan for the duration of the Les Misérables Songfic Crisis. * September 2006: Saves Entropy from an uncanonical Lynx loose in the Cafeteria. * 2008: Permanently partnered with Logan following Alagos and Iodin's wedding. Appearances Home: Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species * "Les Misérables Songfic Crisis" (Les Misérables, Star Wars) * "Scourge of the Scarlet Maiden" (Lord of the Rings), Agents Logan and Entropy (DF - ESAS) * MST: "Like it or Not" (Gorillaz), with Agents Logan (DF - ESAS) and Laburnum and Foxglove (DMS) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters Category:Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species